


Cold

by HarryXIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, Nobody is Dead, Non-Canon Relationship, Soulmarks, because gay draco is the only acceptable draco tbh, not from draco dw, oh I forgot, tbh probably, uhhhhhhmmmmm, will i ever write an angsty as fuck fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXIX/pseuds/HarryXIX
Summary: It was his final year at Hogwarts and Draco was bored. Nevermind bored, excruciatingly bored. He could feel the tingle under his bones as the ancient runes seemed to drone. He never understood why he bothered with it as a NEWT when he could have chosen something like History of Magic and just winged it. He was actually at the point of boredom he hadn’t noticed that his thumb had began to trace the scripture embedded on his wrist. The light silver swirls dusted his effeminate wrist in a manner that imitated his own.orThe one where Draco and Harry are soulmates.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where instead of having the first thing they say tattooed on each other, they instead have a random sentence tattooed that that person will say around them. And so you know it’s not just a coincidence when they say it, the tattoo stings and fades away. - Prompt found on soulmates prompt tag on tumblr from @virgno. (edited slightly to it doesn’t fade, instead leaves a burn-esc mark on the skin where the phrase used to be) 
> 
> Also, this is completely not canon compliant. There was no war, no Ginny/Harry, nothing like that. Just 2 sappy boys trying to find their soulmates (even if they’re ‘enemies’).

It was his final year at Hogwarts and Draco was bored. Nevermind bored, excruciatingly bored. He could feel the tingle under his bones as the ancient runes seemed to drone. He never understood why he bothered with it as a NEWT when he could have chosen something like History of Magic and just winged it. He was actually at the point of boredom he hadn’t noticed that his thumb had begun to trace the scripture embedded on his wrist. The light silver swirls dusted his effeminate wrist in a manner that imitated his own. 

**“You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here.”**

It was so vague. Was he at the manor? Hogwarts? Hogsmeade? There was no indication of who said it either. It could be the Weaslette for all he knew. The mere thought of being paired to a Weasley -a female one at that- drove a shudder through him. He wasn’t sure if he would like to be paired with anyone from Hogwarts to be fair. He didn’t like many people who weren’t Slytherin, let alone actually be bonded to life with someone outside his house, the people in his house weren’t the best option either. 

Draco hadn’t realised how long he’d been zoned out for until everyone around him started packing up. He knew he had a free period next, he had intended to spend it outside by the lake studying, however, the minute he was faced with the outdoors it was tipping it down outside. He knew he couldn’t revise in the Slytherin common rooms due to Pansy’s latest fling always being there, he didn’t dare go to his dorm room either knowing how loud his roommates were. He was almost tempted to go to the library when he realised that it would be full and at this point, his favourite table had most likely been claimed. He simply took a deep breath, cast a warming charm and headed out to sit under a tree. 

The sky over Hogwarts was a dark grey, it shadowed over the castle making it look old and haunted, opposed to the homely feel that it normally gave off in the broad daylight. The clouds only seemed to get darker as time progressed under his hideaway. He only had an hour before dinner would start and knew that descriptions of the clouds were only going to distract from the potions revision he’d set out to do. 

\-- -- 

After studying in the rain, which had turned out way more calming than he cared to admit, he had headed to the Great Hall. All the teachers sat at their usual table, Pansy was wrapped up in her latest boy toy and Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. He just huffed and sat next to a 2nd year, his height must have scared them as they flinched when he started picking at his food. Safe to say without his friends his mood dropped. He could have glared at the back of Potter’s head like he had been accustomed to doing these last few years but instead just opted to shove his face full of food and head as quickly as he could to the dungeons before his roommates got back. For unknown reasoning - read hexes- Draco and his dorm mates had been reassigned meaning he was stuck with a dorm of mixed years, making it near impossible to find the room empty. The thought almost made him sick as he watched them stay up late playing exploding snap and wizard chess while he tried to rest up for the next day of lessons. 

He was apparently very unlucky as not only did he bump into Professor Snape who insisted on talking to him about his potions essay and how he seemed to be only getting average results - which was Snape’s fault for pairing him with Longbottom of all people- but also that his essay needed to be strengthened (without a reasoning how). Snape had made his mood fouler, it was still raining outside, he had 3 feet of Charms to write and he was almost certain that the other years had gone to their dorm at this point. 

He yelled at the portrait on the wall, ended up seeing someone from the younger years about to perform fellatio on the common room sofa and when he reached the safe haven of his room, it was so cold a warming charm wouldn’t work and there were a group of 5th years playing chess. 

\-- -- 

It had been forecast rain for the rest of the week, which put a damper on Draco’s plans to study outside again. He knew he should though, last time wasn’t awful and the relaxing sound of the rain had actually helped, along with the lack of people. The problem with rain at Hogwarts was that it was practically ice cold whenever you went out. A strong warming charm would normally fix that though. 

He didn’t understand his inexplicable draw to the rain at the moment, his dampening room must resonate with the rain currently dampening the castle. It was a shock it hadn’t flooded yet. He just knew that even if the grounds flooded from the rainfall, he wouldn’t mind. The rain was quite nice. 

\-- -- 

He sat under the same tree as before in a still foul mood. A warming charm had been cast yet the piercing wind still cut to his bones. He knew if the warming charm wasn’t working there was no point in trying to be outside with his chattering teeth but he didn’t quite want to return from the castle yet. 

He was attempting to focus on DADA work when he heard footsteps on the slushy slopes of the grass. They stopped abruptly and saw the Boy-Who-Lived-Once in his peripheral vision. 

“Oh yes great saviour?” Draco asked with an eye roll. Potter’s breath hitched when the question left his mouth. 

“You’re going to catch a cold if you stay out here,” He said timidly. Draco felt his air trapped in his lungs as the words started to burn into his skin. 

“Of fucking course, my soulmate is the almighty Potter, the boy who killed he who shall not be named!” Draco yelled dramatically and slumped back against the tree with a pout. He wasn’t sure if his mood had gotten better or worse, all he knew was he was now in the mood for theatrics. 

Potter laughed at him, a glorious cackle that erupted at watching Draco be mildly disheartened by the discovery.

“At least I’m not Ron, Hermione would have your head,” He chuckled from beneath his palm. 

“You’re not Pansy either, that would have broken me. Especially considering the whole  _ women _ bit,” He perished the thought.

“I have an upside too, you aren’t Ginny,” He breathed a sigh of relief as the rain pattered down around them. 

“Is the Weaslette still trying to get with the wizarding world’s hero?” He asked, this time with a tiny quirk of his lips upward. 

“She won’t quit,” He groaned. 

“We could have fun with this,” Draco smirked. Slytherin charm coming through as always. 

\-- -- 

They avoided each other for the rest of the school week, except for the midnight rendezvous they had in the astronomy tower. Casting sly glances and sneaking touches in near-empty corridors. The way they acted mimicked that of after a duel, making people think they had had another disagreement. Until the Friday, the last day of rain in Hogwarts and the day they had decided to reveal that 2 sworn enemies had apparently been destined for one another. 

Harry glanced across the hall at Draco who was talking grimly with Pansy and Blaise. They shared a look before Harry dove back into his conversation with Ron and Hermione. Ginny had been coming onto him all week, no matter how many times she came up and tried to ask him out, convincing him they were destined for love. He would hide a snicker with a grumble and tell her she doesn’t know what she’s on about and she still refused to let up on how much they were meant to be in love. 

It had come to the point where Ron had asked if Harry wanted him to talk to her and get her to back off. Harry said he’d figured something out already and that if it breaks his sister’s heart he’s sorry (he’s not.) 

Harry shoved a carrot in his mouth as Hermione droned on about their transfiguration lesson when Ginny tapped him on the shoulder. Harry shot a glance over at his soulmate to make sure he was paying attention when Malfoy shot him a wink. 

“Hi Harry, will you pretty, pretty please go on a date with me if I give you a treacle tart?” She questioned. Harry stared at her and seemed to ponder the idea, knowing full well that Draco was about to come to their table. 

“Bribery won’t win my heart Gin, I’ve already told you this,” Harry sighed, wanting to go back to his dinner. 

“Harry we’re destined for each other! Why can’t you understand that?!” Her voice raised when Draco got out of his seat and started walking over. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Ron shot a warning look at Draco. 

Draco took a seat on Harry’s lap when he reached over and suddenly the hall dropped to a dead silence. 

“Hi, love,” Harry whispered. Draco presented his cheek for a kiss and Harry rolled his eyes fondly before doing as he wished. He watched as Ginny’s composure dropped while Ron and Hermione gaped at the pair. It seemed as though the whole school was staring, in which they probably were. 

“10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for PDA!” McGonagall yelled across the hall. 

“30 points for inter-house unity!” Dumbledore yelled right after. 

The boys snickered at the teachers, sharing a small smile together until they were rudely interrupted by Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. They seemed to crowd around the pair, causing Draco to squirm and for Harry to have to grab his hips before they had to rush off to the room of requirement together. 

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Pansy asked - more so demanded. 

“Alright, guys meet my, er, soulmate,” Harry smiled. He said it as though having Draco in his lap and as his destined partner forever was as normal as Neville not being able to cast a spell with his dodgy wand. 

“Eloquent as ever,” Draco chuckled. Harry tightened the grip he had, making Draco glare at him. Harry knew what his overwhelming show of strength does to Draco, of course, he was going to abuse it. 

“This is a joke, Harry’s my soulmate!” Ginny yelled. 

“Ah, he isn’t though is he?” You could hear the sneer from a mile away. 

“But he is! What did his mark say then? If you’re definitely his soulmate.” The sarcasm on the word definitely caused him to have to reach for Harry’s hand. He shouldn’t have to prove the Weaslette wrong just to show PDA with his soulmate. 

“Oh yes great saviour?” He added more emphasis on his snark. Ginny rolled her eyes and stormed off looking angry and upset. 

“This is how you rejected my sister?! With Malfoy?” Ron was shocked. 

“Well if I told her I had a soulmate she would’ve questioned me on who, she didn’t believe Draco was my soulmate when we were publicly displaying affection, let alone if she just had to take my word for it!” Harry argued. The way his voice raised was causing Draco to squirm again. 

“I-yeah I’ve not got an argument for that one, just give a bloke a warning, will you? I thought he was going to hex you for Merlin’s sake!” Ron was exasperated. Pansy was shocked and Hermione was smiling knowingly. 

“Why are you smirking Granger?” Draco scowled. 

“Well it was obvious wasn’t it?” The surrounding confusion caused her to sigh. “Harry’s mark was such a sarcastic remark it would only come from someone who was rude to him constantly. We’re also forgetting that everyone has a draw to their soulmate upon meeting. Draco presented that draw when offering his friendship and the connection must have stayed consistent if they were to feud as long as they did. Isn’t it obvious?” 

“Harry and Ron are oblivious, Draco was convinced he was hating Harry hence why he was very obsessive but also unaware, Pansy and Blaise never cared enough to give Harry a glance,” Hermione continued. Harry and Draco wanted to avoid this lecture as much as they could. 

“Listen this has been a great chat and I love talking to you guys honestly but I think Draco and I have somewhere to be,” Harry piped up from his chair. They both got up and ran out of the hall as fast as they could, ignoring the teacher’s shouts that sex wasn’t allowed on school grounds. They disappeared to the room of requirement anyway. 

In there they didn’t do what everyone expected them to. There was no sex, just innocent cuddling on a green bed while Draco read aloud. When his words started to become mumbled Harry pulled his arm tighter around Draco’s shoulders, forcing the boy closer to him and placing innocent kisses all over his face as he fell asleep from the day’s drama. 

\-- -- 

The next day at lunch Draco joined Gryffindor for lunch, to the shock of Ron and Hermione and to the disappointment of Ginny. They had their sleeves rolled up on their robes due to the heat of the castle after the dreary rainstorm that had hit all week. Their burned out words lingered on their wrists as they eat, holding their hands above the table while Ginny glared at Draco for stealing her man. 

Only to later find out that Dean is incredibly good looking and has a beautiful way with words. Especially words burned into the skin of her wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the most half-assed piece of shit I've ever written. I have an idea anyway so like don't question me.


End file.
